Dance with me-In the way of love
by Mrs. Sakura Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has to teach dance at Itatchi's dance academy. While Sakura Haruno's best friend Ino signed them up for dance classes. In between dance, dips,turns,spins,and lifts could love find it's way to the broken couple. Learn in "Dance with me ,in the way of love. ON HOLD FOR A FEW WEEKS.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno ran a hand through her pink locks. Her emerald eyes rolled when she saw her "best friend" Ino groan from her hangover. This was

the routine. Got to a club, Ino gets drunk, darg Ino home, when you wake up boom! Ino on your couch. The devil finally managed to stumble towards her.

"Hey Saaki! She only had one thing to do. She went to the kitchen and filled a bucket of water specially reserved for "problems". She walked straight on and hit

hit her in the face. "Shit Forhead!" Ino screamed. She started towards the front door to go to the hospital, only to stop at Ino's voice "Oh and Forhead, I kinda

signed up for these dance classes with this sexalicious fucking beast. She could imagine Ino running in the bathroom to avoid Sakura's temper. The last

thing she wanted was to come from college to go to a half-time job at the hospital, and to dance classes with one of Ino's fucking eye candy. She screamed

at the top of her lungs. "Ino!"

If you're wondering how I got in this crap let me tell you it's because Ino PAID for it. I mean she never does that. And there were no refunds, so why waste money. I know she's a

bitch but she's my bitch. And no not in a lesbian way, I am perfectly straight. And for Ino she has a boyfriend. Shikamayu or I dont know Shikamaru. For now we were driving to the

dance academy. A few blocks down I saw a huge buliding with bold letters on it. Ino read Uchiha dance academy. Hmm,someone's filthy rich. As we entered I instantly fell down. I fixed

a scowl on my face as I looked into deep onyx eyes dancing with a hint of amusement. She watched as the dark haired man raised an eyebrow at her, finally speaking "Watch where you're

going" before turning in a different direction. She grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. " Is that so Mr. Fucking Humble and Wise" with a hint of sarcasm. You were the one who

bumped into me, not the other way around. He was about to cut in but was stopped when she held a hand with "Aint nobody got time for that, shit that gonna come outta yo mouth". She

grabbed Ino's arm and took off towards the elevator to the 3rd floor. Leaving Sasuke in amusement and thought. _**Not a fangirl in any way, thank god one less addition to my fan club.**_**_  
_**

_**But she makes me wonder. It's not like you see a short pink haired chick yelling at you**_** everyday.** He smirked and left to floor 3, to the ball room dancing classes. Shit! Almost forgot

fangirls are going to kill me. Ugh, kill Itatchi later. _But I didn't know that one day I'd be thanking him for this._


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the elevator numbers go up till we reached the 3rd floor. I stepped out breathing the fresh air that hit me. I carried my bag that held my

clothes that I brought for the lessons and headed to the ladies room. I changed in record time and stepped out wearing a red tank top with red basketball

shorts that were waaaay too big but comfy-ish. I watched Ino lazily walking towards the second room on the right, if you could even call that walking. She

called out a bye and then it hit me. She booked us different classes. Her's were salsa by the sign on that door. I looked in horror at the sign I was supposed to

go to. BALLROOM DANCING LESSONS. I wanted to die right there. There is no way I am going to dance at the high school reunion party and the college one.

I took a deep breath and opened the doors leading to the classes, to be met with my fanboys's grinning faces and girls fainted on the ground. I thought one

thing, "the hell man".

I turned my face in the direction of the fainted girls's heads and looked up to be met by dark onyx eyes. The same ones I encountered at the front door.

I looked a bit more up to see his face, hey you can't blame me that I'm only 5'4 while he's like 6 ft. When I finally caught sight of his face my jaw dropped. This

was the the same guy I just cussed out 10 minutes ago and my new dance teacher. This is going to be HELL! **_But I didn't know this would be the best time_**

**_of my life._ ** I could feel him smirking right at me. I didn't dare look back to see his smirk and his amusement at my fanboys that were around me. He finally said " Hello my

name is Sasuke Uchiha and I will be teaching you guys dance for the next 4 weeks, every day, 1 hour. His voice was surprisingly smooth as velvet and n- wait

no, he's just a rich dude that thinks the whole world revolves around him. But his name was awesome. I mean Uchiha seriously, I actually liked it. _**Maybe why**_

_**I liked it so much was because I wpuld have it one day. Sakura Uchiha...not bad at all.**_


End file.
